


Ruetha's Kittens

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil has competition for Alec's attention-- in the form of kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruetha's Kittens

Seregil sat at his desk, scribbling some notations for the latest piece of music that had been stuck in his head. Sometimes getting it down did the trick, other times he was not satisfied until he came up with the lyrics to go along with it. Right now though, his fingers were itching for action. Sitting was not altogether agreeable and so he pushed his chair away and glanced behind him

Ruetha had given birth to her kittens not long ago and Alec, never having seen kittens so young, seemed enamored. Not even two weeks old and he was holding them, all but cooing as they more squeaked than meowed at him.

Seregil, meanwhile, was used to this. He’d lost count of the kittens Ruetha had had over the years. They were cute and he did his fair share of playing with them, but in the end they would wander off on their own.

At first the way Alec obsessed over the tiny creatures was cute. Now it was annoying, seeing as Seregil had to resort to composing when he’d rather be doing other things with-- or to-- his talímenios.

“Alec?”

“Yes?” Alec looked up just as he was playing with one of the kitten’s paws, watching it bat at him as he moved his finger.

“How long have you been playing with them?” Seregil knew full well that it was an hour.

“Are you bored?” Alec asked.

“Bored and writing a song I am embarrassed to call my own.”

Alec smiled at Seregil’s dramatics and set the kitten carefully down. It joined its siblings. Once it came close, Ruetha licked its head.

But Seregil only had eyes for Alec.

“What should we do?” Seregil started for the bed, already untying the laces of his tunic.

“I can help you with the song,” Alec suggested.

Seregil lightly smacked Alec’s waist. “Come here.”

Alec didn’t resist as Seregil pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
